The World God Left Forgotten
by Angels.Rebel
Summary: He was the victim of an unfortunate fate. When the glass floor of Sasuke's sanctuary falls apart, he finds himself trapped in the human world again—the one place he despises the most. As he desperately attempts to flee what could be a living nightmare, he smashes into an odd blonde haired boy. Little does he know, he might be the one to not only change him, but for the better.


He'd always looked down upon the humans with a cold, spiteful gaze.

Ever since Eve betrayed God that day in Eden, the world was destined to crumble. Humans hurt each other with no purpose, deceived with no meaning, and took lives for their own weakened ambitions. They stole, lied, letting their greed become their essence. Their souls, slowly rotting to the core, were nothing more than vessels for their implanted sentiments. And still, so prideful, so selfish, they continued to spread such cursed words in his Master's name. Made in the image of God? How impudent.

People were broken creatures. They'd fallen. And for what, exactly? Knowledge? Did they hunger so desperately to be like their Lord they could only grovel before evil, taking a nip at whatever falsehood to be set in front of them, no matter the consequences? Animals. Worse than animals, in fact, and even he could not blame them for instinct. No, God's most wonderful creations had chosen the path of sin, and simply doomed themselves for eternity. Not very bright, were they?

"Thinking about the humans again, are you?"

He snorted, instantly recognizing the voice of the figure hovering above him. It belonged to someone who often showed at a late hour to hassle him. At least, that's the way he felt about it. The man, smiling rather subtly, took a seat beside him, gazing too at the wretched world beneath their feet.

"How did you know?" he muttered rather expressionlessly.

The other male chuckled lightly, folding his hands elegantly in his lap. "Because you make quite an array of expressions, dear Sasuke, though they reveal mostly anger. Every single day I visit, you have a twisted look on your face. Disgusted, even."

"Wouldn't you be if you had to watch them day in and day out? Look at them. They're absolutely pitiful, Itachi." Sasuke grumbled, his position more relaxed and less proper than that of his brother's. If anyone else were to drop by, they'd probably believe he was lazing.

There was a long sigh. Patient, but long. Soon followed by the rustling of cloth at his leg, Itachi stood once again. He peered straight ahead, a hazy and rather blissful look in his eye, lips pressed softly together. His charcoal hair, tied back, sat comfortably on his shoulder, dancing evenly in the night's warm breeze. The man spoke with a grace the other had failed to achieve, though he'd never really pushed to capture. "Remember, you were also once human. You must be calm with them, brother. Show them some mercy. Besides, aren't the demons even lower than people? They had also chosen their path, and it is paved in sin alone."

With that, he walked off, leaving the raven haired boy to reflect to himself. Sometimes, he only needed to say one thing to have his brother's thoughts flowing. Sasuke leaned back on his palms, staring hollowly at what seemed to be a dream just underneath him.

It had been a reality, once.

He recalled vividly his own life as a mortal. Although the time was unclear, he knew he'd died long ago. They'd lived together, Itachi and Sasuke, right with the rest of their family, and frankly, they were quite happy. Sasuke looked up to his brother for everything, curiously poking at him, wanting his attention, and hoping he'd too be as admired. Together they'd train, play, sometimes even finding trouble along the way. It was never a dull moment. He remembered how he'd walk up to his sibling rather bashfully, before tugging gently at his worn yukata. Itachi would instantly look down, his small smile welcoming. Then, Sasuke would proceed to quietly make a request. The older boy would listen, _listen. _To him. Of all people. When his parents lacked showing him any signs of appreciation, his brother could easily make up for it with his silence. What more was there to ask for?

Unfortunately, it seemed , Itachi grew tired and started making promises he couldn't keep, often telling lies to console his upset little brother. White lies, weren't they? But lies all the same. Soon, it became evident something much darker and sinister was in the works; something out of the young Uchiha's control. How could he have foreseen it? There was so much trust between them… So much…

He'd killed every single one of them.

The sky was painted deep black that night. Itachi stood eerily calm under the pale light of the moon, trails of warm, thick blood sliding down his arms. His face was smeared red, his yukata stained heavily in the poignant remains of the Uchiha clan. The wind howled ever so lightly, as if singing in lament for battle. It whispered, wrapping the evening in a cold, unnatural chill, slinking its way past the swaying nets of the trees, past the stone traps of the river, and right into the arms of a shaking, bewildered child just outside the manor's entrance.

Sasuke halted at the door of his parents' room. He tried to ignore what he witnessed on the way; pretended it was a horrid nightmare. The space, reeking of iron and death, was no exception. _He killed them all…_ The thought echoed in Sasuke's mind, reverberating violently, resonating louder and louder, never-ending. His head was going to split wide open, his body was going to crumble, vanish, _die, _and every single feeble, pathetic word was going to be realized…!

There was the slightest hint of a chuckle. The boy glanced up to find the tainted blade slipped under his chin in merely an instant. He gulped.

Regret. Remorse. Numbness.

Why did he have to be delayed? He could have saved them all, or at least died with them. Instead he was completely alone, trembling like a shaking animal, and soon, he'd be slaughtered just the same. "Why…?" he managed to choke, tears filling to the brims of his lids.

There would be no answer until years and years later, when it'd be much too late. Sasuke lived his life in the dark, caught up in his fear and hatred. Always, he asked himself, "why was I spared?" and obsessed over it like a person addicted to a needless drug. No one could reach him, for he cut off anything he believed was in his way. His eyes were set on one thing and one thing only: revenge. Oh, how sweet it'd taste.

He thought he knew Itachi better than anyone. He'd been proven wrong the night of the massacre. It'd only happen again after the death of his brother—his ultimate goal shattered instantly by the crushing force of truth. Once more, the monster he was sure his brother to be became an uneasiness. A void. Another deep, painful hole carved itself into his heart, and suddenly, his anger was directed towards the innocent.

The young Uchiha became the demon he sought to annihilate.

He joined up with a sinister force, simply a masked man who claimed himself "Madara," and together they made plans to take on the world. Though he was wary of this new figure, Sasuke decided finally he had someone to put even a little faith in. Madara hadn't lied to him, so why would he turn when everything was about to be set in motion?

The boy's one weakness was always naivety. As he grew it never changed, often overestimating himself. So when Madara forcefully handed him off as payment to a snake-like man last minute, he lost all his hope in humanity. He'd been used. Betrayed. Again.

A life was wasted chasing after such malevolent dreams. Of course he tried to fight his captor, unable to accept dying in some creep's home while tied down to his every desire. At first, to the criminal whose name he never learned, Sasuke was simply a pet that needed some taming. It was a game in his eyes, with the recently turned 17 year old as the prize. But the Uchiha didn't submit for the longest time, and told himself he'd continue to fight if it killed him.

Only, he realized, he had nothing left to live for.

His soul was already broken and hardly strong, threatening to fall with even the slightest push. What use was a body if the soul was dead? Sasuke was tired, so very tired of waging a losing battle. There was no escape, no exit; just a repeating loop of despair and torture, both physical and mental. So he finally caved, unable to cry out even once against the man's shameless actions. He'd given up everything for a life of sadness. Being unaware, inexperienced, and full of rage he couldn't contain, it was all a recipe for disaster. He missed his brother, and maybe the friends he could have had if he'd been a different person. Maybe he would have met a beautiful girl he could cherish the same way he'd discovered his brother secretly cherished him. Maybe he could have been less selfish and spontaneous. So many things could have gone right, if only he'd chosen to let them be that way.

Like every human, he was rotten. It didn't matter what he wanted now, because punishment was already being served. He probably earned whatever came to him, and to expect anything less would stoop him even lower.

With bottomless, distant eyes, sheets caressing his pale skin, hot breath on his neck, Sasuke kept his lips pressed tightly together and left them that way the whole night. In the morning he did the same. And that evening yet again. It didn't matter that it hurt, or that he felt nauseated by the heat of the snake-like man; he was just waiting for Death to take him to Hell.

It went on for weeks, perhaps months, and the teen's sense of time was completely lost. There were only mornings and evenings; no in-betweens. He'd eat the bare minimum, which was often shoved upon him, and then try to sleep off the dawn's activities. Evening would roll in, shrouded in mystery and sometimes even enchantment. Sasuke did not enjoy it, though. As a living doll, he had no say in what he longed for.

Then, one fateful afternoon, it happened. The Uchiha was hunched over by the futon, feet straight in front of him, gaping faintly at the subtle marks in the tatami. The man was gone. He didn't bother restraining Sasuke anymore since he didn't bother trying to escape. In fact, not only did he barely move or eat, but the boy hadn't uttered a word in a long while. To his captor, he was beginning to think it wasn't worth the effort keeping him alive. What fun was there if the guy wouldn't even defy him? It took out all the excitement and satisfaction of prevailing.

Many times Sasuke questioned taking his own life, but every time he tried to do it, he became scared. His instinct to live, even though he had no right to, was much stronger than his will to die. It could only be done by someone else. Still gazing off into oblivion, another person entered the room shakily, panting lightly against the wall. Though he seemed to be looking, he never paid enough mind to actually see, and therefore, it was easy for the other to approach him. He could hear the pounding of their feet against the floor, the sharpness of their breaths, and the unsheathing of a sword. Pathetically, he met eyes with the stranger, indifferent to their presence.

It was a girl. She seemed familiar. Where had he seen her-

"I've been looking for you." She fell to her knees beside him, an overwhelming amount of pity flowing from her green irises. She'd known what he was, who he used to be before his parents had died. Looking at him now, he was almost impossible to recognize. There was a brief hesitation. Her hand fell to his pallid cheek as she whispered, "you killed them all… Why?"

The jolting of the metal into his gut before he could answer caused him to gasp almost breathlessly. Hadn't he uttered those words to his brother?

It was ironic, wasn't it?

_Now I remember…_ As he bled, he recalled the girl from his childhood. She'd been a friend, or at least, she claimed she was his friend. When Sasuke made plans with Madara, they had every intention of wiping out his old village, for lives were only pawns and nothing more. The traitor had clearly gone through with the arrangements, and the girl must've found out somehow about his involvement. Had Sasuke killed someone she loved? Did this make her feel better? He wondered if her revenge was fulfilled or… did it leave her as empty it'd left him?

Her name was uncertain, yet as he slumped into her tiny shoulder, pink hair against his forehead, the memory of a blissful summer day by the pond enveloped his mind. Cicadas sang their sorrowful melody as streams of sunshine attempted to peek through the canopy of thick trees. The air was sweet and warm, just as one would expect of a typical summer afternoon. They'd played there, only briefly, but perhaps, deep down, he treasured it.

A bitter chuckle escaped his lips. Something hot and wet hit his neck just as his eyes were clouding over, and then, all was black.

It was an extensive memory, wasn't it? The strangest part was he certainly did not end up in Hell to burn for eternity. Rather, when he awoke from his dreamless slumber, he was instantly greeted by a strange voice. It boomed as he was told he'd been forgiven; God was almighty and would absolve him of his sins. At first he couldn't comprehend such a thing. For one, he never believed in God to begin with. Did that mean he'd… gone to Heaven?! It was impossible. Unthinkable.

Nonetheless, there was a catch to his sudden arrangements. Sasuke was to watch over the humans, simply documenting and collecting abnormalities in their behaviour. This job was a twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week deal, so he'd rarely be able to leave his position. As the voice continued to explain, under no circumstances pausing, the boy's sudden revulsion for the human race returned and nearly swallowed him whole. Hell had to be better than watching the very beings he detested most. He died to escape them, not to be their everlasting babysitter!

But there was nothing to be done. How peculiar it was to be ordered by something he couldn't understand, and simply accept the way things would be. Sasuke was about to scream back at whoever, _whatever_, was making the decisions, when a symbol unexpectedly seared into his wrist, burning rather intensely. An abrupt cry, then, deafening silence.

And that's how it was. Forever trapped in the glass room like a bird in a cage, he could only observe. He'd done it for years—many, _many _years. Still, his hate had yet to dispel itself and everyday was as painful as the one before. As if he ever cared about what the humans were doing. They were still as vile as he remembered them.

Sasuke rose to his feet, stretching his fingers high above his head. The reminiscing down memory lane was quite enough for one century, and if he had the choice, he'd never think about it again. It'd allow him to dwell on already resentful feelings. He reached reluctantly for a rather milky sheet of parchment, writing about the whole lot of nothing he witnessed throughout the day. His wrist cramped momentarily, as was his implied responsibility to make things flowery, before setting down the paper at his feet. The moonlight gleamed through the endless glass walls of his sanctuary, a fraction of light glimmering off his silky, partially transparent wings. Because he was given a duty, unlike most souls to enter Heaven, he earned a temporary set of wings to identify him from the regulars. It didn't necessarily make him an angel, but rather, just someone of supposedly greater importance. Like any of that mattered. He hated it all the same.

What happened next was unforeseen. Sasuke ventured a few steps away from where he'd left his writing, hoping to lift his mind momentarily of its weight, when a minute but audible cracking sound echoed off the mirrored walls. He peered to his feet, an eyebrow rising, when out of nowhere the whole floor shattered to billions of pieces. There wasn't enough time to think, react, or even realize what was going on before he was tumbling through an artificial starry sky, and straight into the doomed planet below.


End file.
